


Toys on Desks

by Tramper15



Series: Supergirl Drabbles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: sisterly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: Alex got a new toy from her happy meal. Kara thinks it's cool





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly is my only editor. Sorry for any typos. Please leave comments. Moving Old Drabbles to here. Sorry for spam.

Kara walked into her sister’s lab. As usual, Alex turned the loud club music down upon her entering. She smiled and set a bag down on the desk next to her sister a smile on her face. 

“I brought you…” She stopped talking seeing a toy sitting under Alex’s computer screen she picked it up before Alex could stop her. She almost really enjoyed the half embarrassed look on Alex’s face. “You have a Supergirl toy on your desk.” She asked showing her sister the figure she just picked up. 

Alex for her part just rolled her eyes hiding the smirk. She snatched the toy back putting it back where it went. “It came with my happy meal last night. Seemed fitting.”


End file.
